Todo llega
by Crislu
Summary: Que pasa después del último capitulo de la quinta temporada.¿Cómo sigue la historia? Sigue viviendo las aventuras de Kate Y Richard desde su particular visión de la vida. Este es mi primer fic :)
1. ¿Comprometidos?

**¿Comprometidos?**

**Kate:**

El parque no estaba muy lleno de gente a esa hora de día, las pocas personas que allí había, estaban centradas en sus cosas, paseando al perro, vigilando el juego de sus hijos…, a pesar de todo eso, pude observar como dos desconocidos nos miraban con interés.

Al fin y al cabo era normal que llamáramos la atención de esa manera, yo me encontraba balanceándome suavemente en el columpio y Richard estaba a mi lado, arrodillado en el suelo, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, en una mano sujetaba una pequeña cajita abierta, y en su interior un anillo de brillantes. Su mirada era ansiosa, aunque tratará de disimularlo, esperaba una respuesta.

Por mi mente bullían toda clase de pensamientos, yo era la culpable de esa situación, yo era la que le había echado en cara que no sabía hacia donde iba nuestra relación, y ahora él, estaba ante mí, pidiéndome casamiento. Mis ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas y no quería llorar, no debía llorar, y menos delante de él, yo lo amaba de eso estaba segura, pero tenía miedo, miedo de comprometerme, de seguir adelante y además estaba el asunto de ese trabajo, ascender, dedicarme a casos realmente importantes, la cabeza me iba a explotar y mis ojos no aguantaban ya el llanto.

Una gran parte de mí, quería decirle que sí y dejarme abrazar y cuidar por él, pero otra parte se resignaba, no quería mostrar debilidad. Como toda respuesta apreté mis manos fuertemente contra la cadena del columpio y comencé a levantarme…

**Richard:**

Me dolía un poco la rodilla, aunque casi ni lo notaba, todo mi cuerpo y mis órganos esperaban su respuesta, ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué le pasaba?, suspire, era tan difícil llegar a ella, era tan complicada, no era como las demás, era especial, fuerte, generosa, e intraspasable, quizás por eso me gustaba tanto. Pero mi madre tenía razón era hora de seguir, yo estaba seguro de que nos merecíamos esa oportunidad, aunque ella parecía no tenerlo tan claro, ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Me diría que no?, mi cabeza era un descontrol, no era capaz de pensar claramente, la tensión se acumulaba y vivía cada décima de segundo esperando a que abriera los labios, pero esto no sucedía, la miré intensamente, queriendo suplicarle y rogarle, que me diera una repuesta, y entonces vi que tenía los ojos humedecidos, a punto de echarse a llorar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Como deseaba que esto fuera como en mis novelas y yo pudiera definir el final de la escena, pero no era así, aunque no me gustara asumirlo, dependía de ella.

Me levante poco a poco y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, ella me sonrió, abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero sus palabras murieron en su lengua antes de nacer, pues el timbre del teléfono estropeó nuestro momento, como odiaba a eso cacharros endemoniados.

-Tengo que cogerlo- explicó con una sonrisilla de culpabilidad

Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré mientras le quitaba los brazos de alrededor y me separaba un poco. Espere escuchando solo un lado de la conversación telefónica.

**Kate:**

Suspiré, el teléfono me había dado unos minutos de tregua para poner en orden todas las opciones de mi vida, no era mucho, pero tenía que ser suficiente.

-Si

- Beckett

-Dime Ryan

-Tenemos un asesinato en las piscinas olímpicas, un nadador de élite, la prensa ya está aquí, ven lo más rápido que puedas

-Enseguida estoy allí

Castle se giró y me miró acusadoramente

Lo siento, tenemos un asesinato en la piscina, tenemos que ir urgentemente- traté de disculparme.

Palpé las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y comencé a andar en dirección a este, pero él me sujeto delicadamente por el brazo, acerco su boca a mis ojos, y me susurro en el oído

-Antes me debes una respuesta

Me zafé de su brazo y mirándolo a los ojos le conteste

-No es el momento, nos esperan, pero te prometo que esta noche tendremos nuestro tiempo y nadie nos lo arruinará- sellé el pacto con un ligero beso en la boca.

**Richard:**

Estaba decepcionado, ella había evitado la pregunta de todas las formas posibles, no sabía qué hacer, si irme y dejarlo estar, aceptar que lo nuestro era más una novela adolescente que una relación estable, o creerla y esperar hasta la noche, hablar de lo nuestro, tranquilo, serenos y sobre todo dejar las cosas claras. Yo me había arriesgado al máximo, ahora era su momento.

Tenía un profundo nudo en la garganta, ella ya caminaba en dirección al coche, pero yo seguía ahí parado, saboreando ese pequeño beso.

-¿No vienes?- me dijo con un intenso brillo en su mirada

Y yo comencé a caminar detrás de ella, siguiéndola, admirándola y amándola como había hecho durante los últimos 5 años de mi vida, nos tocaba otro capítulo de policías y detectives. Pero este sería el último, esta noche le iba decir todo lo que sentía y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, esta noche empezaría una nueva etapa o se acabaría todo.

-El libro puede tener una segunda parte o terminarse para siempre- cpncluí en un murmullo


	2. Como pez en el agua

**COMO PEZ EN EL AGUA**

**Kate:**

Me bajé del coche algo alterada, el viaje se me había hecho eterno, Castle no hablaba y yo no sabía muy bien como entablar una conversación con él.

-Aquí es.

Habíamos llegado a las piscinas del sur de la ciudad, un cordón policial amarillo rodeaba la zona, y detrás de él, multitud de fotógrafos y cámaras grababan la escena, mientras diversos corresponsales explicaban los hechos. La prensa se había apoderado del lugar.

Me empecé a sentir segura, ese era mi lugar de trabajo, allí actuaba por instinto, como pez en el agua, comencé a andar con grandes zancadas, y agachándome me cole por debajo de la cinta, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Castle me seguía. Saqué mi placa y se la enseñe a unos policías de uniforme que se acercaban a nosotros, ellos asintieron y volvieron a concentrarse en controlar a los periodistas.

¿Dónde está?- Pregunté a Ryan cuando conseguí localizarlo.

-En la piscina central, Lanie está con él ahora mismo.

Echamos a andar en pos de Ryan hacía el recinto de la piscina, era un espacio grande, con unas gradas en la parte de arriba, duchas en la parte de atrás y unos bancos delante de un ancho de la piscina, ésta decoraba el centro del pabellón, con su gran masa de agua moviéndose a ritmo tranquilo, nada que ver con mi situación anímica. En las gradas pude vislumbrar a Exposito hablando con dos nadadores que solo vestían un bañador y un albornoz.

-No te recrees- me reprendió Castle con un codazo

-Tranquilo, ya sé que no todos los hombres pueden aspirar a ese cuerpo atlético- le contesté, mientas miraba burlonamente sus invisibles abdominales.

-Eeee- protestó.

Sonreí feliz y no pude evitar darle un apretón de manos, a pesar de todo lo transcurrido esa mañana, volvía a ser el mismo, pensé en todo lo que iba a suceder esa noche, pero enseguida deseche esas ideas, alguien había muerto y lo mínimo que podía hacer yo era encontrar al culpable.

**Richard:**

Aunque no me encontraba muy entusiasmado, decidí comportarme con naturalidad e intentar motivarme a resolver el crimen, a pesar de todo, jugar a policías era mi gran hobbie, no era el momento de ponerme a hacerle escenitas a Beckett.

Caminamos hacía un rincón donde Lanie se encontraba agachada examinando el cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte?- se adelantó Beckett.

-Ahogamiento, lo encontraron muerto en la piscina.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un nadador olímpico, con varias medallas de plata y una de oro, se ahogó en la piscina como si no supiera nadar?- prosiguió la inspectora.

-Eso parece

-Extraterrestes- exclamé – Seguro que le han borrado la memoria, y el hombre olvido como nadar, estaba seguro que existían- acabe subiendo el tono a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos.

-Eso es muy tonto, incluso para ti- me atacó Lanie al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza- Por cierto Castle, ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara

-No, no es nada, solo que he dormido un poco mal, ya sabes tuve que quedarme hasta tarde para acabar un capítulo de mi libro, bloqueo de escritor- termine con una risilla forzada.

Pude notar como Kate movía nerviosa el pie. Lanie pasó su mirada de los ojos de Beckett a los míos y viceversa.

-¿Qué más puedes decirme? ¿Hora de la muerte?- interrumpió el incómodo silencio Beckett, Ryan miraba la escena desde fuera sin atreverse a involucrarse.

-Por el momento, no se mucho más, no presenta heridas defensivas, ni ningún golpe. Por la temperatura corporal estimo que murió hace unas dos horas aproximadamente.

-¿Podría haber muerto de causas naturales?

-Hasta ahora me parece la causa más probable, un ataque cardiaco en la piscina le pudo suponer una muerte por ahogamiento, hasta que no le haga la autopsia no puedo concretaros más.

-Gracias Lanie.

-De nada, Beckett, por cierto te llamo después por si necesitas hablar- le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo también necesitó hablar con ella, y cuanto antes, si no me voy a volver loco- cavilé para mis adentros.


	3. Asesinatos en familia

**ASESINATOS EN FAMILIA**

**Kate:**

Nos alejamos del cuerpo para ir a la búsqueda de Expósito, lo encontramos despidiéndose de los nadadores, llevaba una libretilla en la mano y parecía incomodo.

-Hola - nos saludo

-Hola- dijimos Castle y yo al unísono

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté sin rodeos, no tenía ánimo para entablar una conversación con él y parecía que él tampoco, pues miraba su libreta como si esta le estuviera quemando las manos

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ryan bastante extrañado por el silencio que se había formado

-He hablado con el recepcionista de la piscina, la entrada al recinto está sumamente controlada, hay videos de seguridad y registro de todos los que entran y salen. Dos policías han revisado todas las puertas y ventanas y no hay ninguna rota o forzada, por lo que se deduce que el asesino es uno de estos- explicó tendiéndome una lista de dos hojas con toda la gente que se encontraba en la piscina a la hora de la muerte- Me he tomado la libertad de añadir a la lista el personal de mantenimiento que estaba de turno esta mañana.

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Perfecto, ahora la lista de sospechosos se reduce a unas 40 personas- bufó Castle mirando el papel por encima de mi hombro.

- Si es que hay un asesino, os recuerdo que con lo que sabemos hasta hora pudo haber muerto por causas naturales.

-Esto… tío, en la cafetería de las instalaciones- empezó dubitativo Expósito- también está la novia del fallecido- concluyo con esfuerzo

Castle le miraba sin entender nada, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía muy claro que estaba ocurriendo, ahora éramos Richard y yo los que estábamos completamente perdidos.

¿Es guapa?, no te preocupes que iremos ahora tú y yo a interrogarla- bromeó Castle poniendo cara de perfecto galán. Pero Expósito bajo la mirada demasiado azorado para hablar con el escritor, y dirigiéndose a mí murmuro:

-El caso…, es…, que la novia es…

- Alexis Castle- concluí yo, leyendo su nombre en la lista que me había dado Expósito y entendiéndolo todo de golpe.

Richard abrió los ojos como platos, me miró a mí y luego a Expósito, que asentía con la cabeza

-Pero no puede ser, no puede ser- repetía una y otra vez como si eso fuera a solucionar el problema.

Le pose la mano sobre el hombro, y le miré directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos azulados que tantas veces me habían consolado.

-Debes ir con ella- le susurré, viendo que Castle estaba tan impactado que no se movía y parecía no saber cómo abarcar la situación.

-Sí, sí- asintió sacudiéndose la cabeza, como para despejarse- ¿Dónde dices que estaba?

-La deje en la cafetería con una tila- respondió Expósito

-Gracias- terminó, y comenzó a andar siguiendo los carteles que con flechas indicaban la posición de la cafetería

-Te acompaño

Él se giró, me miró y pronunció las primeras palabras coherentes desde que se había enterado de la noticia:

-No gracias, creo que Alexis y yo deseamos estar solos en estos momentos, además tú debes resolver el crimen, es tu trabajo- Y dicho esto se alejó si volver la vista atrás.

Suspiré y me quedé allí en medio, paralizada, sin moverme, estaría enfadado conmigo, esa última frase que me había dicho iría con dobles intenciones o solamente quería estar un tiempo a solas con Alexis, todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

-Es hora de trabajar- dije a los dos inspectores que me miraban con cara preocupada.

Ryan y Expósito, asintieron y por suerte decidieron no preguntarme nada, aunque estaba claro que yo no me encontraba en mi mejor momento.

Entre los tres empezamos a repartirnos distintos trabajamos para intentar esclarecer los hechos.

Espero que Lanie se dé prisa con la autopsia, no quiero estar trabajando, y que al final se haya muerto de un simple ataque al corazón- argumentó Expósito

-Pues yo lo prefiero, por Alexis, es muy duro que asesinen a una persona que quieres- murmuró Beckett

El silencio cayó como un manto sobre la escena y los tres nos concentramos al máximo en nuestros quehaceres, estaba claro que preferíamos tener la mente ocupada.

**Richard:**

Subía por la escalera sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón, había escrito mil veces sobre esto en mis libros, mis personajes habían consolado cientos de veces a otros después de la muerte de un ser querido. Pero no era lo mismo teclear las palabras que decirlas en voz alta, decírselas en voz alta a tu hija.

Por fin entre en la cafetería, en seguida la vi, en una esquina, sola, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada clavada en la taza de la mesa. Lejos de allí había un grupo de 4 nadadores, sentados en una mesa, que murmuraban en corrillo mirándola.

Tenía gana de gritarles pero los ignore y me acerque a ella, tenía la cabellera rojiza suelta cayéndole por los hombros e iba vestida de "sport" con una sudadera y unos vaqueros que le hacían extremadamente "sexy", me dolían estos pensamientos, pero de mi pequeña no quedaba nada, no había ni rastro de la Alexis de antaño.

-Hola- la saludé, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Note que se clamaba

-Papá- dijo, y se envolvió entre mis brazos como cuando tenía 5 años- ¿Por qué papá?

-No sé- le respondí mientras notaba que una lágrima me resbala por la mejilla- La vida a veces es demasiado dura, nos arrebata a quien más queremos, sin avisarnos antes.

Ella soltó a llorar en mi hombro, y yo la mantuve apretada contra mi pecho, acariciándola el pelo.

Por fin después de un tiempo que no puedo especificar, se separó de mí, se froto los ojos con la manga de la sudadera y bebió un trago de tila.

-No sabía que tuvieras novio- empecé yo la conversación, no sabía si hacía bien o no sacando el tema, pero yo también necesitaba saber.

- Salimos…, es decir salíamos desde hace más o menos un mes, pensaba presentártelo cuando pasara un poco más de tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy poca gente sabía de nuestra relación, la prensa estaba muy pesada desde que había ganado esa medalla de oro, era joven y exitoso, todas las revistas de adolescentes lo llamaban para pedirle entrevistas, pero él era humilde, se ponía rojo enseguida y no conseguía articular palabra cuando había mucha gente mirándole- noté que sonreía mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Ahora sí que sentía que quería hablar de él, necesitaba desahogarse

-Estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo, nos conocimos en clase de biología marina, además de buen deportista, era inteligente- explicó con un brillo en los ojos.

Me quedé callado, apretándole la mano, pero ella prosiguió:

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo papá, que él tenía planes, su vida era el agua, cuando se retirará de la natación quería explorar los fondos marinos, quería ser investigador de criaturas marinas, y quería que yo lo acompañará.

-Trabajar y vivir juntos -decía siempre bromeando- es difícil pero nosotros dos podemos conseguirlo- terminaba mientras me daba un beso. Y ahora no sé si es verdad, no sé si nuestra relación hubiera terminado después de unos cuantos meses o si era el hombre de mi vida, y nunca lo sabré.

Volvió a llorar y yo la arropé entre mis brazos pronunciando únicamente dos palabras:

-Lo siento.


	4. Promesas

**PROMESAS**

**Kate:**

Cerré el programa de ordenador, y me levanté de mi mesa, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Fui hasta la sala de café, e intente hacerme uno, había perdido la costumbre por culpa de Castle, más bien gracias a Castle.

Saqué el móvil por enésima vez, seguía sin tener mensajes de Richard o Lanie, así que me decidí a llamarlo, necesitaba escuchar su voz y saber cómo estaba Alexis.

Los pitidos de la llamada comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se acelerarán

-Castle –me respondió

-Hola Richard soy yo, te llamaba para saber qué tal está Alexis

-Bueno, está en ello-me dijo con la voz triste- Ahora mismo está tirada en el sofá con mi madre, ya sabes que estas cosas requieren tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé- musite yo.

-Te tengo que dejar, llámame cuando sepas algo del resultado de la autopsia

-Así lo haré

-Hasta luego- se despidió

-Hasta luego

Iba a colgar, pero sin controlarme le grite

-Castle, espera

-¿Si Beckett?

-Te quiero

Se quedó callado en silencio unos 30 segundos y su voz sonó desconcertada cuando me dijo

-Yo también.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, nunca había sido de mostrar mis sentimientos en público ni de ser lo que se dice "empalagosa" con las palabras y los gestos.

Pensé si ir con Ryan Y Expósito a revisar el video de seguridad, estaban comprobando que todas las personas que habían entrado en la piscina estuvieran anotadas en el registro que nos habían facilitado.

Al final preferí quedarme, necesitaba estar sola.

-O con Castle- me traicionaron mis propios pensamientos.

Quizás todo estuviera más claro y fuer más fácil de lo que yo pretendía. Quizás yo me liará a propósito porque no me gustará adquirir ese tipo de compromisos. Nunca había tenido una relación muy larga con ningún hombre, llegados a este punto siempre acabábamos rompiendo.

-Buuf- resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara y dejándome caer otra vez sobre la silla de mi escritorio.

**Richard:**

Colgué el teléfono desconcertado pero un poco más feliz, aquellas dos palabras de Kate me había hecho sentir bien, quizás a ella le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos, pero me quería, de eso estaba seguro.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no siguiera haciéndome esperar y dándole vueltas a nuestra relación, inconscientemente apreté el anillo que todavía tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Sonreí y me fui a sentar al sofá con Alexis, mi hija me necesitaba más que nunca.

**Kate:**

Lanie no acababa de llamarme, y yo ya no sabía que más hacer, odiaba la inactividad en la comisaría. Decidí ponerme a arreglar los papeles que tenía pendientes de los últimos casos.

Llevaba ya una hora y media en un duelo sin fin, rellenando y modificando documentos (como odio la maldita burocracia) cuando mi vista se posó en una pareja que salía del ascensor. La mujer caminaba despacio y tenía los ojos llorosos, el hombre abrazaba protectoramente, a la que seguro era su esposa, tenía los ojos vidriosos y perdidos, muy lejos del edificio de la comisaría.

En seguida comprendí que eran los padres del chico que había muerto, suspiré, sabiendo cómo se debían sentir y me acerque a ellos.

-Disculpa ¿Desean algo?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza a la vez que rebuscaba en su bolso para sacar un pañuelo, pero fue el marido el que habló:

-Queríamos bajar al depósito para ver a nuestro hijo- se paró como para poder asimilar lo que había dicho y luego prosiguió sacando fuerzas de flaqueza- Lo encontraron muerto esta mañana en la piscina.

-Lo siento mucho- les dije mientras les estrechaba la mano- soy la inspectora Kate Beckett, y me encargo del caso de su hijo, si me acompañan les llevaré al depósito.

Asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguirme

-¿Pero no ha sido un asesinato, no?- preguntó la señora mientras caminaba incapaz de contenerse

-No lo sabemos aún, estamos esperando por los resultados de nuestra forense.

-¿Pero quién iba a querer matarlo a él? – prosiguió la pobre mujer.

-Nadie- sentenció su marido- Era un buen muchacho

Sonreí y confirme sus palabras con la cabeza a pesar de no conocer al joven, era lo único que podía hacer para consolar a esos desafortunados padres. En ese momento me sentía la persona más impotente del mundo. Desee tener inmediatamente todas las respuestas y poder comunicárselas, porque sabía que es lo primero que uno busca, respuestas. Y también conocía el dolor de no encontrarlas.

Los dejé frente a la puerta de la morgue, sabiendo que lo que ellos necesitaban era despedirse a solas de su hijo.

Al cabo de un pequeño tiempo que no calculé, la pareja salió acompañada por Lanie, yo estaba allí todavía esperándoles, sintiendo un vínculo especial con estos padres, un vínculo que no era capaz a comprender.

Lanie acompañó a los padres hasta una sala de espera y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Una vez a solas sacó un informe y comenzó a explicarme la situación:

-El joven murió ahogado, pero cuando estaba comprobando sus pulmones me llamó la atención, que no contenían demasiada masa de agua

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la víctima murió ahogada, pero no por el agua de la piscina

-¿Estrangulado entonces?- pregunté incrédula

-No, no hay ninguna marca que sostenga esa teoría

-¿Y entonces?

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo, así que decidí hacerle diferentes análisis y he aquí lo que encontré- sentenció victoriosa mientras me tendía su informe.

Lo cogí y lo examine

-¿Tetradotoxina? Pregunté- ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

-Es un veneno muy eficaz, en muy pequeñas dosis puede producir hasta la muerte. Los efectos que causa son disestesias en rostro y en las extremidades, parálisis oculomotora, ceguera, colapso respiratorio y cardiovascular, parestesia, parálisis general, asfixia por la parálisis de los órganos encargados del aparato respiratorio, y la muerte. Los efectos empiezan a aparecer a partir de unos 15 o 45 minutos de la ingesta, dependiendo de la cantidad y la capacidad de asimilación del organismo.

-Ya veo, todo esto quiere decir que murió envenenado- resumí harta ya de tanta palabrería médica.

-Exacto.

-¿Y sabes como ingirió el veneno?

-El contenido de su estómago eran dos tostadas, barritas de cereales con chocolate y un croissant.

-Ya veo, un buen desayuno.

-Eso parece.

Le di las gracias a Lanie y me despedí de ella, luego me fui a hablar con los padres del chico. Necesitaban saber lo que acababa de averiguar y además necesitaba hacerles alguna pregunta.

Cuando supieron la verdad se mostraron desconsolados, no podían creer que alguien hubiera querido atentar contra la vida de su hijo.

-¿Presentaba su hijo alguna conducta inusual estos días?- empecé con las preguntas reglamentarias.

-No, no- respondió el hombre- Estaba en casa poco, pero por lo que nosotros sabemos iba a entrenar, cuando podía se pasaba por la universidad, y salía con una chica, la conocimos el otro día, parecía buena niña, no creerá….

-No, en absoluto, le corté- mientras mis pensamientos viajaban hasta Alexis.

-Lo siento pero tengo que preguntárselo, ¿habría alguien que deseara matar a su hijo? ¿Tenía algún enemigo?

-No- casi chillo la mujer- no se mezclaba en asuntos raros, no consumía drogas, casi no tenía tiempo ni para salir de fiesta, su única obsesión era la natación y el mar. No hacía nada malo- sollozó

Note que estaba intranquila y traté de calmarla como pude

-No es necesario haber hecho nada malo, para verse involucrado en un asunto de asesinato. Estoy segura de que su hijo era un gran muchacho, pero hay gente en el mundo que no le importan estas cosas y solo buscan su propio beneficio.

La mujer me miro a los ojos y pareció asentir, me estaba contagiando su infinita tristeza, de pronto me sentí como en mi primer día de trabajo.

-Os prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para encontrar al asesino, no es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer

-Para nosotros es más que suficiente- me respondió el marido sonriéndome de manera agradecida, aunque sus ojos no mostrarán ni un ápice de felicidad.

**Richard:**

Cuando el teléfono sonó me levanté de golpe, descolgándolo a la vez que me dirigía hacía el piso de arriba, para escaparme de los oídos de mi hija.

-Dime Beckett- respondí

-El muchacho fue envenenado, alguien lo asesino- explicó yendo al grano como acostumbraba a hacer.

-No puede ser

-Pero es, lo siento Castle

-¿Cómo voy decírselo?

-Dile la verdad, es fuerte, lo superará

-Gracias

-No hay de que, por cierto estoy de camino hacia allí, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a Alexis y me pareció más apropiado ir yo allí que traerla a la comisaría.

-Entendido, te estaremos esperando. Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora.

Colgué el teléfono y pude ver que mi madre me miraba a través de la puerta abierta, le conté lo que Beckett acababa de explicarme, y los dos bajamos a hablar con Alexis. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto la ayuda de mi madre.

La reacción de mi hija me sorprendió, ya era toda una mujer, apretó los puños con rabia intentando calmar la ira que sentía, y luego empezó a buscar un nombre y un motivo. Le di un beso en la frente para que se tranquilizara, pero ella estaba dominando la situación mejor que yo.

El timbre de la puerta nos sorprendió a los tres en esta conversación.

Con ligereza abrí la puerta, en el umbral estaba Kate tan deslumbrante como siempre.

-¿Qué tal esta?

-Creo que bien – respondí dubitativo- dentro de lo que se puede- añadí

-Lo superará, es fuerte

-Lo sé- dije como toda respuesta.

-Necesito hablar con ella

-Sí, sí- contesté aportándome para dejarla pasar e indicándole con la mano el lugar en el que estaba la pequeña de la casa.

Ella penetró en el salón y se sentó en la butaca enfrente de mi niña, en ese momento yo quería protegerla como un león protege a sus cachorros. Pero las dos comenzaron a hablar sin parecer necesitarme. Marta se unió también a la conversación.

Era raro, las tres mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, estaban en mi salón consolándose las unas a las otras.

Después de una pequeña conversación Alexis le hablo de Bryan, su novio hasta hacía unas horas, la inspectora la escuchaba paciente, esbozando pequeñas sonrisas y animándola a hablar y desahogarse cuando había un silencio incómodo.

-¿Entonces, de verdad, no se te ocurre nadie que quisiera matarlo?

-No, no, llevo dándole vueltas largo tiempo, pero no consigo imaginarme a nadie de su entorno envenenándole

-Hablas como una profesional- bromeó Kate para distender el ambiente

Alexis se sonrojó pero no respondió.

-¿Notaste algo anormal en su comportamiento? , algo más que me puedas decir, algo a destacar.

-No, era un chico muy normal, se pasaba la vida en la piscina. Pero no te puedo decir mucho. Ayer y antes de ayer no había quedado con él, me dijo que estaba muay apurado con los entrenamientos y un trabajo de la universidad. Por eso me había invitado hoy a verle entrenar en la piscina, quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias. Debo irme ya, Ryan y Expósito me esperan en la piscina para seguir con la investigación.

Acompañé a la inspectora hasta la puerta, amaba su manera de hablar con las personas, tenía tacto tanto para consolar a la gente y escuchar su historia como para hacer que los asesinos se fueran de la lengua.

-¿No vas papá?- Me pregunto Alexis.

-No, tú me necesitas aquí contigo.

-Lo que yo necesito es que cojáis a ese cabrón- me dijo mientras noté como la rabia volvía a sus ojos- y vosotros dos siempre os las arregláis para hacerlo juntos- añadió ya más tranquila.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Yo estaré bien con la abuela, además debes aceptar que tú eres bastante nulo tratando de consolar a la gente- se intentó reír.

-Esta bien, entonces acompañaré a Beckett. Te prometo que vamos a encontrar al asesino.

-O asesina- Intervino Kate.

Las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo, luego me tocó el turno a mí, la estreché entre mis brazos y le di un beso en el pelo.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame- me despedí

-Lo hará- me contesto mi madre mientras me arrastraba hasta la puerta.

Yo también te prometo que lo cogeremos, y debes saber, que siempre cumplo mis promesas- terminó la agente de policía a la vez que ponía la mano sobre el picaporte y salía de la casa.


	5. Investigando

**INVESTIGANDO**

**Richard:**

Me desplace con Kate a la comisaría, desde que se había establecido un caso de homicidio el ajetreo se había apoderado de los inspectores.

-¿Por qué alguien iba a querer matar a un joven nadador que no tiene nada que ocultar?- preguntó Kate, cavilando sobre el móvil del crimen.

-Quizás le mató un espía ruso, que veía peligrar el triunfo de los suyos en las olimpiadas-contesté yo con una ligera sonrisa.

Beckett me miro con si no entendiera en que idioma hablaba.

-Eso es una soberana tontería, además la guerra fría acabo hace ya unos años- me recordó como si yo viviera ajeno a la historia, o hubiera acabado de llegar de viaje en una máquina del tiempo.

A la llegada a la comisaría nos encontramos con un ajetreo mayor de lo habitual, Ryan y Expósito no dejaban de hacer llamadas y consultar datos en la red, nos saludaron con la cabeza y volvieron a sumergirse en su investigación.

La pizarra blanca, que tan familiar me era, reposaba tranquilamente sobre la pared, ya habían sido colgadas algunas fotos, como la del chico muerto y la de Alexis. Debajo de esta última, como pie de foto, se podía leer en la letra pulcra de Ryan "Novia de la víctima".

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme. Giré la cabeza y observe como Kate se sentaba en su silla, cogiendo la lista de personas que se encontraban en la piscina y examinándola con cara de concentración. Me acerqué para ayudarla.

-Beckett, Castle, tenéis que ver esto- Era la voz de la capitán, que se asomaba por la puerta de su despacho.

Tanto Kate como yo cruzamos una mirada curiosa, y rápidamente entramos en el pequeño cubículo que hacía las veces de despacho de la capitán.

**Kate:**

No podía salir de mi asombro cuando la capitán dejo caer sobre la mesa la revista adolescente más vendida del país.

El nadador muerto, me sonreía contento desde la portada del "magazine", en letras grandes de vivo color azul se podía leer "La tragedia del nadador más exitoso y con la mejor sonrisa" más pequeño, pero destacando también se anunciaba "Una entrevista del día antes de su muerte, nos revela sus gustos, preferencias, y la relación con su novia. Fotos en el interior".

Divise por el rabillo del ojo como Castle miraba la revista con odio y la abría como un endemoniado para observar si había fotos de su hija.

Su cara y la mía tuvieron una expresión de asombro máxima, cuando vimos que las fotos de la supuesta novia pertenecían a una chica completamente diferente a Alexis.

-¿La engañaría con otra?- fuer lo único que acertó a decir Castle.

-No lo sé- le contesté yo sincera.

-Quiero que empiece a investigar por aquí- explicó la capitán señalando con su dedo el teléfono de la edición de la revista.

-Así lo haré señor.

-Siento mucho todo esto Castle, cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Richard con un hilo de voz.

Sonreí a la capitán, aunque a veces pareciera muy dura, en el fondo era una buena persona y siempre había demostrado estar ahí en los peores momentos tanto para Castle como para mí.

-Ya ha llegado la periodista que le hizo la entrevista a Bryan- me informo Expósito.

-Gracias- contesté mientras me encaminaba a la sala de interrogatorios con Castle pisándome los talones.

-Espera.

-Dime.

-He estado consultando las cuentas bancarias del chico, ayer saco 6000 dolaras, todo lo que tenía disponible en esa cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bryan compartía una cuenta con sus dos padres, me imagino que de cuando empezó a ganar dinero y todavía era menor de edad ingresaban allí todas estas ganancias, pero hace poco el muchacho abrió una cuenta individual que ayer vació

-¿Qué raro?

-Eso mismo pensé yo- me confesó Expósito.

**Richard:**

A mi lado, Beckett se presentaba a una periodista delgada de aire despistado que parecía muy nerviosa. Era alta, de unos 30 años, de aspecto ordinario, ataviada con ropa "casual" y peinada con una gran cola de caballo.

-Gracias por venir- seguía hablando Kate.

-No hay de que- contestó ella educadamente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta entrevista?- interrogó Kate a la vez que sujetaba en alto el número 439 de la revista "Teen Heart"

-Fue raro, la verdad- confesó- llevábamos llamándole más de un mes para que nos concediera un artículo, pero él siempre se negaba, solo le interesaba salir en revistas de deportes- esto último lo había dicho más como una reflexión personal que como una información para nosotros.

-¿Y qué paso para que esta vez sí te concediera la entrevista?- interrumpí yo cansado de tanta verborrea e impaciente por obtener respuestas.

- Me llamó a mi número y….

-¿Tenía su número?- preguntó Kate al vuelo.

-Por supuesto, me había asegurado de que si cambiaba de opinión pudiera contactar conmigo

-Ya veo, prosigue

-Como les decía me llamo a mi número y me dijo que realizaría esa entrevista si las condiciones monetarias eran buenas, después de varios regateos llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿De cuanta cantidad de dinero estamos hablando?- preguntó la inspectora.

-De 3.500 dólares- contestó sin titubeos la periodista.

-¿Viste a Bryan nervioso o actuando fuera de lo común?- me encantaba como Beckett hilaba pregunta tras pregunta, tenía un talento innato para conseguir la información que deseaba.

-Estuve con él poco rato, sí que me pareció una persona intranquila, pero nada extremadamente fuera de lo normal, tenéis que comprender que yo no conocía al muchacho de antes.

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego formulé la pregunta que me quemaba los labios desde que había entrado por la puerta.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir de la novia?

-Una muchacha muy simpática, se comportaba con mucha más naturalidad que Bryan, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a las cámaras, ella parecía encariñada con él, pero él en cambio se mostraba distante, se irritaba o parecía incomodo ante cualquier gesto de cariño, creo que no quería mostrar su amor en público- añadió con una pequeña risa.

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?

Negó con la cabeza, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero tengo su número, yo misma me encargué de conseguirlo para futuras entrevistas, ya sabéis.

Parecía muy complacida con ella misma mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un papel doblado con un número de teléfono escrito en su interior.

-Muchas gracias por todo- terminó Beckett levantándose de la silla.

Salí con Kate de la sala de interrogatorios, mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa íbamos hablando:

-Perece que buscaba dinero de manera desesperada- concluí

-¿Pero para qué?

-Ni idea- no se me ocurría nada que decir, ni siquiera una de mis grandes o absurdas ideas (dependiendo del punto de vista desde el que se vieran).

-Por lo menos tenemos claro el siguiente paso

-Interrogar a la chica de la revista- concluimos los dos al mismo tiempo.


	6. Preguntas

**PREGUNTAS**

**Richard:**

Estaba callado, mordiéndome las uñas del nerviosismo. Observaba el cristal que tenía enfrente, con rabia. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, podía afirmar que sentía un odio irracional a la chica que había allí sentada.

Era alta, delgada, de pelo castaño, tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisa atractiva, eso no podía negarlo.

-Por fin- no pude evitar exclamar en voz alta, cuando vi que Beckett entraba en la habitación.

**Kate:**

Dejé las carpetas enfrente de la mesa y me senté con tranquilidad, Castle me esperaba fuera, desde que las declaraciones de la revista habían salido a la luz Alexis estaba todavía más afectada y eso hacía que aumentara su rabia e ira hacia cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño a su hija.

Saludé y agradecí a la joven su presencia en el lugar, al fin y al cabo nos había contestado al teléfono y había acudido sin la demora alguna hasta la comisaría para contestar a nuestras preguntas. Beckett hubiera preferido hacerle la entrevista en otra sala, pero por diversos motivos de logística, de entrevistas de otros casos y de intentar escabullirse de la prensa, habían acabado en esa sala.

-Gracias por haber venido señorita…

-Parker. Lina Parker, no hay de que- respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

-Comprenderá que tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Sí, entiendo la situación.

-¿Cuánto hacia que conocías a Bryan?

-Una semana más o menos.

-¿Una semana?- repetí asombrada- ¿Y ya mantenían una relación?

Lina negó con la cabeza. Yo me puse seria, saqué la revista, la abrí por las fotos en las que salían abrazados y le pregunté:

-¿Entonces cómo puedes explicarme esto?

-Verá…- empezó ella titubeante- Yo soy actriz, colgué varios videos y anuncios en internet, ya sabe para cualquier pequeño trabajo… y ellos me llamaron.

-¿Has dichos ellos? ¿Quiénes?

-Ese tal Bryan y un amigo suyo…- Hizo una mueca de esfuerzo con la cara, mientras intentaba recordar el nombre- Bill, su nombre era Bill.

-¿Para qué te llamaron?

-Para ofrecerme trabajo, quedamos en una cafetería de la sexta avenida y me explicaron que lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerme pasar por la novia de Bryan durante la sesión de fotos y la entrevista. Me pareció un trabajo fácil y yo necesitaba el dinero, así que como comprenderá no puse impedimentos.

-¿Cuánto le pagaron?

-500 dólares

-¿Le dijeron para qué querían hacer ese artículo?

-No les pregunté, aunque parecían estar juntando dinero para algo.

-¿Oyó algo que le indicará para que querían el dinero?

Lina negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de disculpa con los hombros.

-No puedo decirle mucho más, no volvía a ver a Bryan hasta que quedamos ese día para hacer el reportaje.

-¿Y a ese tal Bill?

-A ese solo lo vi ese día en la cafetería- afirmó.

-Muchas gracias- di por terminada la conversación, estirando el brazo y dándole un apretón de manos – Siento las molestias.

Ella sonrió azorada y yo la acompañé hasta el ascensor.

-Seguimos como al principio-fue lo primero que me dijo un Richard abatido cuando se reunió conmigo

-De eso nada, tenemos un nombre - me acerque al cajón de mi escritorio y saqué el pequeño dossier con los nombres de las personas que se encontraban en la piscina- y me atrevería a apostar que está en esta lista- concluí triunfante levantando la pequeña carpetilla en el aire.

Castle sonrió.


	7. Sin Pistas

**SIN PISTAS**

**Richard:**

Como movidos por una fuerza invisible, abrimos la ligera carpeta y empezamos a repasar los nombres de uno en uno

-Bill, Bill- repetía Kate en un murmullo mientas movía el dedo por la larga sucesión de nombres.

-Aquí- grité eufórico yo- mientras dejaba reposar mi dedo encima de un nombre en la segunda hoja.

-No grites tanto- me reprendió ella- que nos está mirando todo el mundo. Me giré y pude comprobar que era verdad, dos policías de uniforme me miraban con cara de asombroso, aparte la vista, demasiado entusiasmado como para preocuparme de semejante nimiedad. –A ver… quita esa morcilla que tienes por dedo y déjame ver- continuó mientras golpeaba mi mano para apartarla a un lado.

Observe como sus ojos se posaban en el nombre y lo repetía en voz alta:

-William Limm

-Exacto- verifiqué yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el conseguir esta última pista había sido un gran estimulante para mí – Bill es el diminutivo de William, seguí explicándole haciendo aspavientos con las manos, pero una expresión en su rostro me hizo detenerme.

-Lo sé, no soy tonta, Richard

-Perdón- respondí y ella me sonrió y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé atónito por esa muestra de cariño, sonriendo con una mueca tonta.

-Pero me tenía que asegurar que lo sabías, a veces careces de los conocimientos más básicos- le explique con voz de sabiondillo. Como toda respuesta obtuve una colleja en la cabeza.

-Dejémonos de perder el tiempo y llamemos a Ryan y Expósito, con un poco de suerte aun sigan en la piscina y nos puedan conseguir la dirección de este tal Bill.

Espere conteniendo la respiración mientras Kate hablaba por teléfono, ella cogió un boli y un pequeño papel y apuntó lo que Ryan le dictaba desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Luego se despidió y colgó.

-Ya la tengo- explicó dirigiéndose a mí- está cerca de aquí, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

**Kate:**

Entramos en casa de William, una mujer de pelo canoso y ojos cansados nos recibió acogedoramente.

-Siento molestarla señora Limm- inicié la conversación

-No es molestia en absoluto ¿Quieren una taza de té o algo de beber mientras esperan?

-No gracias – respondió Castle - ¿Sobre qué hora suele llegar su hijo?- preguntó impaciente.

-Más o menos por estas horas- a la vez que la mujer hablaba se oyó el sonido de la cerradura, en el vestíbulo de la pequeña casa apareció un joven de pelo rojizo y ojos castaños. Era alto y de espalda ancha.- Aquí está- y dirigiéndose a él añadió- Estos policías quieren hablar contigo por lo que le paso a tu amigo Bryan.

-Entiendo- respondió el joven y se dejó caer sobre el sillón delante del sofá en el que estábamos Richard y yo.

-William tenemos que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas

-Así es- corroboró Castle.

-Bill, prefiero Bill, si no les importa

-No hay problema. Dime Bill ¿Sabrías de alguien que quisiera atentar contra la vida de tu amigo por una u otra razón?

Negó con la cabeza mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Habías notado algo extraño en su comportamiento en los últimos días?

-No, llevábamos algún tiempo sin salir juntos, solo nos veíamos en los entrenamientos de la piscina.

- Mientes- le atacó Castle subiendo inconscientemente el tono de la voz.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara y se frenará, él con un brillo de ira en sus ojos se puso a juguetear con las manos.

- Sabemos que mientes, tú y Bryan contratasteis a una actriz para que se hiciera pasar por su novia, queríais conseguir dinero lo que no se es para qué.

Bill seguía con los ojos clavados en la alfombra del suelo, se iba poniendo más blanco con cada palabra que Kate pronunciaba.

-Su amigo ha sido asesinado, Bill, creo que Bryan tiene derecho a que se encuentre y se juzgue a su asesino, y tú nos puedes ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que no estás ocultando?

-No tiene nada que ver con su asesinato- gimoteó.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo, todo lo que me digas puede ayudarnos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Castle se apretaba fuertemente las manos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Con cara blanca y titubeando, Bill se animó por fin a contar su versión de los hechos:

-Lo de la actriz y la revista fue cosa mía… Necesitaba dinero urgentemente, estaba metido en un lio gordo y acudí a él, sacó todo el dinero que tenía en su cuenta pero con ello no alcanzaba a pagar mi deuda.

-Sii…- le animó Castle.

-Entonces se me ocurrió que hiciera la entrevista para esa periodista tan pesada, podíamos ganar una pasta, lo de la novia también fue idea mía, si la presentaba en el artículo, el dinero que le daban subía notablemente. A Bryan esto de la actriz no le hizo demasiada gracia, al principio se negó, seguramente para no enfadar a esa novia suya de la universidad, pero como yo estaba metido en semejante lío….

Noté como Richard subía la cara y miraba fijamente al chico que tenía delante, parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre él.

-Entiendo- apuré la conversación- ¿Y en que lio estaba usted metido?

-Yo…- tragó saliva y mantuvo sus palabras en la boca durante unos minutos- Tenía que pagar un lote de pastillas estimulantes que había comprado la semana pasada- se apretaba las manos contra su cara, pero pude notar que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.- Pero no las use, nunca las usé, pensaba usarlas para ganar la competición de clubs y pagarlas con el dinero del premio, pero no las usé y perdí. Me quedé sin victoria y sin dinero. Pero no podía arriesgarme a usar esas drogas, si me pillaban… No sé en qué estaba pensando…

Se había encogido en el asiento y lloraba amargamente, sentí lastima por el pobre muchacho.

-¿Bryan no tuvo relación con la persona que te vendió las pastillas?- inquirió Richard.

Bill levanto la cabeza y nos miró con sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos.

-No, yo le entregue el dinero a la mujer y me aseguré de deshacerme de las pastillas, Bryan me dio el dinero y no se mezcló más en el asunto.

-Ya veo… - me levanté estrechándole la mano – Gracias por tu colaboración, si necesitamos algo más te llamaremos.

Ya salíamos por la puerta cuando Bill se levantó y llamó nuestra atención diciéndonos:

-Era mi mejor amigo… Y una buena persona.

Le sonreí tristemente para secundar sus palabras y me alejé por el camino con Castle a mi lado sumido profundamente en sus pesquisas.

-No hemos quedado sin pistas- me dijo desesperado cuando nos subimos en el coche.

-Tendremos que llamar a Ryan y Expósito- contesté yo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

**Nota: Espero poder acabar la historia entre hoy y mañana :), como muchísimo pasado mañana. Gracias por leerme.**


	8. Una fuerte discusión

**UNA FUERTE DISCUSIÓN**

**Kate:**

La investigación se estaba volviendo más ardua de lo que me imaginaba, al principio parecía un caso sencillo pero ahora…

Los dos nos habíamos reunido en la comisaria con un café entre las manos y muchas ganas de borrar todos los datos que teníamos delante de nosotros y que parecían hacernos burla desde la gran pizarra.

-Hola- nos saludó Ryan

Ante mi estaban Ryan y Exposito mirándonos con una sonrisa cansada

-¿Tenéis algo?- fue al grano Castle

-Tranqui tío, que te va a salir una ulcera

Richard lanzó sobre Ryan una mirada de odio como advirtiéndole que no estaba para bromas y este se apresuró contestar:

-Llevamos toda la tarde escuchando chismorreos de todas las personas que habitúan la piscina, al parecer Bryan tiene bastantes amigos- hizo una pausa- aunque también hay quien dice que su éxito es sospechoso que deberían haberle hecho más controles antidopaje…, otros dicen que era un hipócrita y que aunque iba de ser una buena persona en realidad solo era un falso que por actuaba por detrás intentando eliminar a toda la competencia…

-Ya sabes como habla la gente- comenté mientras era consciente que en mi cara se había dibujado una mueca de asco.

-Después de todo lo que hemos escuchado esta tarde, solo hay algo que parece interesante- añadió Exposito

-¿El qué?- apremió Richard

Al parecer Bryan tuvo una discusión con una niña de 15 años el otro día la salir de la piscina, la niña y él comparten el mismo entrenador y a veces también las horas de entrenamiento, pero la semana pasada a la salida los dos se iban gritando y parecían fuertemente enfadados. Aunque hay quien dice, que a los dos días los dos perecían haber olvidado su enojo.

-Entiendo…-murmuré- ¿Alguien vio de dónde sacó Bryan su desayunó?

-No.

-Genial- bufé

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tendremos que ir hablar con esa niña, ya que es todo lo que tenemos. Richard y yo iremos hasta su casa, vosotros centraros en el veneno, intentar averiguar todas las formas de conseguirlo y quien en la piscina tenía acceso a estas.

-Siempre nos toca lo más latoso-protestó Exposito. Pero se interrumpió enseguida al ver mi mirada, estaba de mal humor, quería acabar la investigación, darle Alexis una respuesta, hablar con Castle de todo ese cumulo de sensaciones que me estaban royendo el estómago y para eso necesitaba solucionar el maldito caso.

-Vámonos- pronuncié con voz seca y le hice una señal a Castle con las manos para que me siguiera.

-Vaya humor que arrastra hoy- oí murmurar a Exposito, pero seguí de largo sin hacerle ningún caso

**Richard:**

El sol ya se estaba ocultando por el horizonte cuando subí al coche con Kate. A cada minuto que pasaba la notaba más alterada, pero yo también era un manojo de nervios, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de resolver un caso en el menor tiempo posible.

Por fin llegamos a la dirección de la niña, era una casa grande de dos plantas con un bonito jardín, la luz traspasaba dos de las ventanas de la planta alta, por lo que era seguro que alguno de sus inquilinos estaba en casa.

Llamé al timbre de la puerta y espere ansiosamente la respuesta.

Kate estaba a mi lado tamborileando con el pie en el pequeño camino de adoquines.

Pensé que tanta prisa nos estaba haciendo obviar detalles, pero luego pude ver por la mirada de seguridad que Beckett me transmitía, que estaba ante la mejor inspectora de Nueva York y ella no iba a parar hasta cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mi hija.

**Nota: Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar **


	9. Tras la pista

**TRAS LA PISTA**

**Kate:**

Nos abrió la puerta una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo rubio chillón y ampliamente maquillada que creía recordar había visto en la piscina recientemente.

-Inspectora Kate Beckett de homicidios, y este es Richard Castle- nos presenté.

-Buenas noche agentes- respondió muy educadamente la señora- ¿Qué desean?

-Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas a su hija respecto a la muerte de su compañero Bryan, hemos oído que compartían entrenador y hasta a veces sesiones de piscina.

-Eso es cierto -respondió la mujer, que se había quedado pálida- pero os aseguro que ella no sabe nada.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros- la atajo Castle cortante.

-Pasen, pasen- replicó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, mientras abría la puerta de par en par para dejarnos pasar- Sonia baja, son dos policías que quieren hablar contigo sobre Bryan.

Castle hizo un gesto con la boca al ver que lo confundía con un policía pero no la sacó de su error, y yo tampoco, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo.

-Una niña alta de pelo rubio que le llegaba por los hombros bajo los escalones de dos en dos y se presentó ante nosotros, por sus ojos deduje que había estado llorando.

-Sentaros todos- nos invitó la madre acomodándose en un sillón del salón

-¿Nos importaría dejarnos solos señorita Newclok?- gruñó Castle

-Lo siento pero no, comprenderán que quiera estar con mi hija, es todavía una niña…- pero su voz extremadamente chillona, que pretendía ser afligida, no engaño a nadie.

Haciendo caso omiso de la madre, dirigí la vista hacia Sonia, que se encontraba sentada en una banqueta estirándose las mangas de la camisa como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de ella.

Era hora de hacer unas cuantas preguntas a esa niña.

**Castle:**

Pude comprobar desde muy cerca como la inspectora Beckett pareciéndose más a Nikki Hit que nunca, se preparaba para abordar el tema de la manera más delicada y discreta que se le ocurría.

-Verás Sonia estamos trabajando en un caso de asesinato, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que tu compañero Bryan fue asesinado…- Beckett se interrumpió, pues era obvio por la cara de la niña que ella desconocía aquel último dato.

-¿Asesinado? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién?- balbuceó la pequeña.

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar- continuó Kate con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- y para ello estamos haciendo algunas preguntas a la gente del entorno de Bryan, queríamos hacerte algunas a ti también.

Sonia asintió, todavía con una mueca de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Conocías mucho a Bryan?

-No mucho, solo lo veía en los entrenamientos que compartíamos y en la cafetería de la piscina- no pude evitar reparar en que antes de hablar Sonia había mirado de reojo a su madre, eche un vistazo para ver si Kate también se había dado cuenta, y viendo como ella buscaba mis ojos, comprendí que sí. Era increíble como habíamos llegado a comprendernos sin hablar.

-¿Sabías si tenía problemas con alguien dentro de la piscina?

Esta vez la niña fue mucho más rápida en contestar:

-No, no que yo sepa.

-Entiendo, el otro día, varios testigos te vieron discutir con él, puedes decirme que paso- pregunto Beckett en un tono suave que no solía usar.

Esta vez la mirada que dirigió a su madre fue mucho más prolongada, pero en el rostro de la señora Newclock no se mostró ningún cambio.

-Discutimos por los horarios, quería cambiar sus horas con las mías para poder salir por la tarde, pero yo no podía faltar al colegio- explico muy rápido Sonia como si ya hubiera ensayado esa respuesta y la hubiera practicado con mucha gente antes.

-Ya veo, y por eso discutisteis- concluyo Beckett

-¿Cómo se solucionó la cosa?- seguí interrogándola yo.

-Como siempre- interrumpió la madre a la hija antes de que esta abriera la boca- como él necesitaba alguna tarde de libre y acababa de ganar esa medalla de oro, él tenía preferencia y mi hija debía entrenar más tarde por la tarde y más temprano por la mañana, antes de ir a clase, para ceder sus horas de entrenamiento a ese crío, pero son los sacrificios de ser una gran deportista- intentó suavizar su discurso.

-Ya veo- fueron las únicas palabras de Kate.

-¿Cómo lo asesinaron?- interrumpió Sonia.

-Lo envenenaron, creemos que le pusieron algo en el desayuno- contesté sin pensar.

Sonia recibió esta noticia como un jarro de agua fría, se quedó completamente pálida, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, ya no miraba a su madre sino que no era capaz de levantar la vista de los flecos de la alfombra. Entonces la señora Newclock dándose cuenta, pasó a la acción.

-Es muy tarde y Sonia debe acostarse, mañana madruga para ir a entrenar y necesita un sueño reparador después de todas las cosas que han pasado hoy…

-Entiendo señora, pero quisiéramos hacerle unas últimas preguntas…

-Tendrá que ser otro día- sentenció con una sonrisa muy tensa, y casi a empujones los llevo hasta la puerta.

-Hasta otra- se despidió, y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

**Kate:**

Estaba extrañamente desconcertada ¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí dentro? ¿Por qué las actitudes de las dos mujeres habían cambiado tan de repente?

Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda máquina pero había algo que se me escapaba…

-Ring, ring- reclamó atención mi teléfono.

-Coge ya ese maldito trató me gritó Richard que tenía una cara de completa ofuscación

-Ya voy- Eran Ryan y Expósito, quizás tuvieran información nueva sobre el veneno.


	10. Respuestas

**RESPUESTAS**

**Kate:**

-¿Tenéis algo?

-¿Qué saludo es ese, Beckett? Estás perdiendo tus modales- me replicó Expósito con voz burlona a través de la línea telefónica.

-Dile lo que hemos averiguado ya, no te enrolles- pude escuchar a Ryan que increpaba a Expósito.

-Vale, vale, no me des la tabarra…, el caso es que he estado revisando…-Oí como Ryan tosía- perdón que hemos estado revisando la lista de las personas de la piscina para ver quién tenía acceso al veneno.

-¿Y?- pregunté emocionada.

-Como sigas así te va a dar un infarto

-Expósito no estoy para bromas.

-Entendido, lo primero decirte que no era un veneno difícil de conseguir ya que se encuentra en el pez globo, pero hay algo que nos ha llamado la atención. La recepcionista de la piscina está casada con un doctor en biología que está haciendo una tesis sobre los venenos de los animales acuáticos, para ello tiene permisos y numerosos venenos en su residencia y… Adivinas cual es uno de ellos…

-La tetrodotoxina

-Exacto- gritó eufórico Expósito.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-Creo tener una ligera idea, pero sorpréndeme.

-Elizabeth Newclock.

-Gracias Expósito- me apresure a contestarle, y le colgué el teléfono.

**Richard:**

Sentía los nervios en el estómago y en el pecho, trataba de seguir la conversación de Beckett pero no me enteraba de nada, me puse a chasquear los dedos y a caminar de arriba abajo esperando a que Kate acabara de hablar.

-¿Qué te han dicho?- casi chillé, en cuanto vi como la inspectora apartaba el móvil de su oreja.

-Que tanto hija como madre tienen fácil acceso a la tetodotroxina- resumió mientras señalaba con la cabeza la casa por la que acabábamos de salir.

-Quizás la hija estaba harta de soportar como la trataba Bryan y decidió matarlo, ya ves su reacción cuando dijiste que le habían envenenado.

-No se…, su reacción de sorpresa, cuando dijimos que Bryan había sido envenenado, me pareció sincera.

Los dos nos miramos un rato en silencio y al hacerlo hubo un entendimiento mutuo, de nuestros ojos salían chispas, nos entendíamos sin hablar. Como por arte de magia a nuestra cabeza llegó la respuesta que llevábamos buscando desde muy temprano en la mañana.

-La madre de Sonia estaba harta del trato que recibía su hija por parte de Bryan, la cosa se agravó con la medalla de oro del chico, ya nadie hacia caso Sonia…- interrumpió el silencio Kate.

-Como aliciente de todo esto compartían entrenador y Bryan se volvía cada vez más exquisito con los horarios- continué yo.

-Así que harta de todo esto, Elizabeth Newclock no vio otra manera de quitarse al chico del medio que eliminándolo para siempre.

-Y vio la oportunidad en los venenos que su marido tenía en casa para su tesis.

-Además al trabajar en la piscina, nadie vería raro que estuviera por ahí y le diera la comida envenenada a Bryan- concluimos los dos.

Parecía que habíamos resuelto el misterio.

**Kate:**

Kate llamó con insistencia a la puerta de la casa, pero esta vez no fue la señora Newclock la que abrió la puerta, sino su hija, Sonia.

Estaba pálida y nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Parecía que algo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Necesito hablar con tu madre- le expliqué.

-Está arriba en el baño- balbuceó la niña.

-Sonia, hay algo que quieras contarnos- le preguntó dulcemente Castle.

-Yoo…. Verás…

La niña se derrumbó sobre el sofá y comenzó a sollozar, se pasaba las manos sobre los brazos una y otra vez, estaba sudorosa y temblaba.

-Dinos lo que tengas que decir, al final te lo agradecerás- intenté calmarla.

-Es todo culpa mía, no debí hacerlo…

Castle y yo nos miramos extrañados estábamos convencidos de que la asesina era la señora Newclock y no Sonia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Castle.

-Bryan era mi amigo, nos llevábamos muy bien, él siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía algún problema.

-Pensé que no os conocíais mucho.

-Eso era lo que creía mi madre, siempre me decía que no hiciera amistad con él, que lo único que quería era utilizarme.

-Y si erais tan amigos ¿Por qué discutisteis?

-Por mi culpa, quería que Bryan me hiciera un favor y él no estaba demasiado convencido… Si no hubiera aceptado aun estaría vivo- lloró.

-¿Pero qué le pediste?- insistió Richard intrigado.

-Quería dejar la natación, nunca me había gustado y me ocupaba demasiado tiempo, pero mi madre no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Le pedí a Bryan que cambiara sus horarios para que yo no pudiera ir a entrenar y que dijera que no quería compartir entrenador. Además le supliqué que convenciera a todo el mundo de que yo era muy mala nadadora. Así que mi madre no tendría más remedio que dejarme abandonar este maldito deporte.

-¿Qué dices?- vociferó la señora Newclock que acaba de llegar al salón- ¿Todo lo que me contaste de que Bryan te impedía nadar y de que el entrenador pasaba de ti, era mentira?- la señora Newclock estaba muy irritada, se había situado en medio de la estancia y tenía los brazos en jarras. Nos miraba con el rostro rojo descosido por la ira.

Decidí sujetar a la madre pues parecía que se iba a tirar contra Sonia o Castle en cualquier momento.

-Quedas detenida por el asesinato del nadador Bryan- le comuniqué al tiempo que le ponía las esposas.

-No pueden detenerme, no tienen pruebas- se defendió ella mientras agitaba los brazos para complicarme el trabajo.

-Tenías acceso al veneno, y con eso puedo tenerte bajo custodia al menos por un día. Mientras buscaremos las pruebas que necesitamos, y no dudes que las vamos a encontrar. Yo nunca dejo un caso sin resolver.

Sonia lloraba cada vez más compungida e hipaba fuertemente debido al disgusto.

-Yo la vi, vi como mi madre le ofrecía un croissant a Bryan- explicó la niña en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Tenemos un testigo fiable y varias pruebas circunstanciales, creo que esta vez va a salir perdiendo- sentenció Castle mirando con una mueca triunfante a la detenida

**Richard:**

Había sido un día largo, habíamos resuelto un caso y a la vez habíamos comprobado como por una mentira se habían destrozado dos familias y mucha gente había sufrido daños que no iba a ser fácil reparar.

La señora Newclock había quedado encerrada en los calabozos de la comisaría a la espera de la decisión del juez (si concederle fianza o trasladarla a prisión). Sonia destrozada y sin dejar de llorar había sido llevada con su padre quien se mostró sorprendido y afligido al mismo tiempo.

Para terminar el día. Kate le había explicado todo lo descubierto a Alexis y a los padres del muchacho.

Mi hija se había ido a dormir acompañada por mi madre. Beckett y yo estábamos cenando en silencio asimilando el día tan intenso que acabamos de vivir y preparándonos para una conversación, que a pesar de todo, sabíamos no podíamos postergar.

**Kate:**

Estaba callada comiéndome el último trozo de pollo de mi plato. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. Había buscado esa oportunidad desde pequeña y ahora que la tenía delante, no la podía rechazar, por mucho que me costará y me doliera. Sabía lo que iba a elegir y era el momento de decírselo a Castle.


	11. Para Siempre

**PARA SIEMPRE**

**Richard:**

Terminé de comer el postre, y quitándome la servilleta de encima de mis pantalones, me puse a recoger los platos. Como imitándome Kate también se levantó y me ayudó.

—Voy a acostarme— explicó Alexis en un murmullo, y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Hice ademán de seguirla, pero Marta negó con la cabeza, y señalo a Beckett con sus ojos.

—Yo la acompaño, seguro que todo irá bien.

Me quedé mirando como mi madre se alejaba en pos de Alexis y le estuve completamente agradecido, es un misterio como las madres intuyen todo lo que pasa, aun sin que nadie haga el menor comentario.

—Solo quedamos tú y yo— no pude evitar comentar.

—Eso parece— me respondió Kate bastante intranquila.

La cogí con delicadeza por los brazos y la guie hasta el sofá, donde nos dejamos caer suavemente.

—Gracias por resolver el caso

Me miró a los ojos tan intensamente que me sentí desnudo, expuesto, algo se me revolvía por dentro, algo que no sabía muy bien cómo controlar.

–Fue un trabajo de a dos — y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que quisiera guardar para toda la vida.

Traté de serenarme, no quería dejarme embelesar, tenía claro lo que quería decirle y no quería que sonara a vacío, tome aire y sosteniéndole la mirada como pude, comencé a hablar:

—Beckett, te amo, te amo con locura, creo que es la primera vez que amo así, y eso que yo ya he estado con varías mujeres…..—la cara de Kate se contrarió un poco, y yo intenté concentrarme, para no salirme de lo que en verdad quería decirle— El caso, es que quiero estar contigo para siempre, ya sea escribiendo libros, resolviendo crímenes, disfrutando de nuestra vejez o lo que sea… pero contigo. A pesar de eso, no puedo seguir jugando a este juego de adolescentes, es hora de dar un paso más, así que dime ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Pude comprobar como Kate se convertía en un manojo de nervios, miraba al suelo, luego a mí y luego otra vez al suelo. La presión de mi pecho era máxima.

—Sí—contestó, y sentí una alegría que me desbordó el alma, Kate Beckett se iba a casar conmigo.

**Kate:**

Me había costado, pero había superado mi miedo, había saltado al vacío, y ahora estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Los ojos me lloraban, intentaba contener las lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorar. Sentí el contacto de los labios de Richard y me dejé llevar por su beso apasionado, teníamos mucha tensión que descargar.

Cuando el beso acabó, Castle sacó unos papeles del bolsillo de su camisa, que me enseñó con aire triunfal.

—Son billetes de avión, para los dos, así podrás aceptar ese trabajo que tanto quieres.

Negué con la cabeza y note duda en los ojos de Richard.

—No voy a cambiar de trabajo, la gente necesita buenos inspectores. Los asesinatos comunes también son importantes, si el caso de mi madre hubiera tenido un buen inspector… Lo que quiero decir es que mira a Alexis, y a los padres de Bryan, puede que el caso no fuera de los más importantes del país, pero para ellos sí lo era.

Note que aunque mi explicación no había sido demasiado buena, Richard me había entendido porque asentía con la cabeza.

**Richard:**

Revolví en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué el estuche con el anillo, levante la mano de Beckett con delicadeza y le puse la sortija.

—Para siempre— le dije

Y ella me contestó

—Para siempre— Dos palabras que viniendo de Kate Beckett era un pacto seguro de amor.

Nos miramos y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo.

**Fin**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en terminar la historia, pero me he liado con otras y después he estado fuera. No es gran cosa, pero es el final de mi primer fic, espero que los demás sean mejores. Muchas gracias por leerme.**


End file.
